


The Virgin Archangel

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [680]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Prompt - AU where somehow Gabriel is a virgin. Sam changes that. Bottom!Gabe, Dirty talk (Sam, of course), and snuggling afterwards.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [680]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 77





	The Virgin Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 14th, 2015
> 
> Not taking prompts, sorry!

“Hold up, wait, you’re a _virgin_?” Sam asked, looking at Gabriel in disbelief.

“Well….yeah….I mean….I’ve just never….done it. Why are _you_ so surprised?” Gabriel questioned, crossing his arms as he stared at the Winchester.

“It’s just, you’re the _last_ person I expected to be a virgin.” Sam shrugged, grinning.

“Well, looks like you’re wrong,” Gabriel said, moving over and hopping up on the table beside Sam. “I’ve never had sex.” He shrugged.

“Huh…” Sam said, thinking. He looked over at Gabriel, who was looking over at him. “Hey, Gabe?”

“Yep?” Gabriel asked.

“Could I...be your first? I mean….only when you’re ready obviously…but could I?” Sam asked, adam's apple bobbing with a soft gulp as he waited for the archangel's answer.

Gabriel froze and stared at Sam, and Sam thought for a second he pushed the boundaries too far.

“Umm...yeah.” Gabriel nodded, a grin spreading on his face. He hopped off the table and moved over to Sam, getting up on his lap and pressing close. “What if I said…” Gabriel murmured. “…I was ready now? Been ready. Waiting for the right person to come along.”

“Gabriel?" Sam asked, feeling like this was too easy a wish come true. "I don’t wanna feel like I’m pushing you into th-”

“You’re not pushing me into anything; unless I want you to. I’m a fucking Archangel, Sam, I don't think you'd ever be able to push me. Now….what you should be doing is pushing that cock of yours…in my ass.” Gabriel grinned, thinking that he was smart.

“You’re such a dork.” Sam groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Takes one to know one.” Gabriel replied.

Sam shook his head, but he had a smile on his face. He brought Gabriel over to his motel bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from his duffel bag, and started stripping the two of them down.

“Gonna fuck you nice and thorough.” Sam murmured in Gabriel’s ear. “Your ass is gonna feel so good squeezing around my cock.” The words came out with a growl and Gabriel shuddered.

“Fuck….” Gabriel groaned.

Sam grinned, teeth grazing down Gabriel’s neck, and Gabriel breath hitched.

“Like that? Like the idea of me marking up this skin? Showing the fucking world who it belongs to?” Sam asked, voice growing deeper as arousal spread throughout his body.

“It’ll…. _fuck_ …it’ll heal….” Gabriel got out.

“Then I’ll just have to make more marks.” Sam grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube and opening the cap, pouring it on his fingers.

His fingers trailed past Gabriel’s cock and balls and down to his hole, fingers rubbing against the furled hole.

“Fuck…it’s cold.” Gabriel gasped.

“It’ll warm up soon. Gabe, this is gonna feel so good, promise.” Sam said.

He slowly worked a finger in and Gabriel grunted at the stretch and slight burn, but soon it grew into pleasure as Sam rocked his finger inside Gabriel.

Slowly, Sam added fingers, his other hand staying curled around Gabriel’s face.

“Fuck….so fucking tight around my fingers.” Sam grunted. “Clench around them.” He ordered.

Gabriel obeyed and Sam groaned.

“So hot. I am going to fucking debauch you, Gabriel. I’m going to make you feel so dirty. My dirty archangel. All. Fucking. Mine.” Sam murmured, rocking his fingers in Gabriel and pressing against his prostate.

“Holy fuck….holy fuck….fuck, Sam!” Gabriel cried out as Sam rubbed against Gabriel’s prostate.

“Fuck, that’s it. Fucking come apart for me.” Sam grinned. His hand moved from Gabriel’s face to his cock, standing hard and proud. Sam wrapped his hand around it and started stroking Gabriel’s cock as he opened Gabriel, running across his prostate on every thrust.

“Oh fuck me….Sam….” Gabriel panted, hands and feet curling into the sheets.

“Fuck, seeing your face….so hot, Gabe.” Sam murmured, kissing Gabriel, swallowing the soft noises that escaped Gabriel’s lips. “Fuck….”

“Sam, fuck me…please. please, please, please.” Gabriel begged, moaning at every thrust Sam made with his fingers.

“Are you ready? Is my dirty little archangel ready for my cock?” Sam teased, slowly pumping his fingers.

“ _Fuck!!_ Yes, please, yes!! Ready, I'm ready, fuck me, I'm so ready.” Gabriel moaned.

Sam pulled away his fingers from Gabriel's hole, and Gabriel gasped at the empty feeling it left.

“Don’t worry…I’m filling you up soon.” Sam whispered, grabbing the lube and pouring some in his hand, slicking up his cock. He put the lube on the dresser and lined himself up with Gabriel’s hole, and sinking in slowly, watching Gabriel’s face as Gabriel was filled up.

“Oh, _Jesus fucking Christ_.” Gabriel groaned, clenching around Sam’s cock as Sam bottomed out, stilling for a few moments. “ _Fucking move_.” Gabriel hissed.

Sam pulled back and rocked forward, and Gabriel moaned, clenching around Sam’s cock again.

“Fuck, trying to make me come early?” Sam growled. He lifted Gabriel’s legs up, making the other wrap around his waist, as he started fucking Gabriel.

Gabriel moaned and whined, pink lips opened in an ‘o’ as Sam thrust.

Then Sam switched angles and started nailing Gabriel’s prostate and Gabriel was certain that he was seeing stars like he did up in Heaven.

“Oh god, Sam….” Gabriel got out, chest hitching.

“Fuck, the noises you make Gabe…” Sam groaned, lips close to Gabriel’s ear. His teeth grazed against Gabriel’s ear lobe before he bit down lightly and tugged.

Gabriel made an unintelligible noise and Sam laughed.

“Losing your mind over me, huh?” Sam whispered, nipping against Gabriel’s jaw.

“Sam, it’s so good.” Gabriel whimpered, holding on to Sam's shoulders like his life was depending on it.

“Good. I’m glad.” Sam chuckled, feeling Gabriel's dull nails scratching against his skin.

Sam continued to fuck into Gabriel, setting a hard pace and making Gabriel see stars every time. The clenching of Gabriel’s ass started to pick up and Sam grinned, knowing what was about to happen.

“Fuck!” Gabriel cried out. “Sam…I can’t…I’m gonna…..”

“ _Cum, Gabriel_.” Sam growled and Gabriel cried out Sam’s name as he came heavily.

Within a few thrusts later Sam was cumming inside Gabriel. He twisted the two of them, and let Gabriel rest on his chest, cock slipping out of Gabriel’s ass.

“Fuck…..that was amazing.” Gabriel groaned. Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel, and he grinned.

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Hell yeah.” Gabe grinned, looking up at Sam and kissing him softly, feeling Sam return the kiss. “I think I got a new addiction.”

“Mmm….I have no problem with helping with that.” Sam murmured, kissing Gabe again.


End file.
